Chronicles Of A Sulking Sadist
by Kitten92chan
Summary: After an encounter with Mizuki, Fuji has to retire as a sadist for a week. Sounds easy, but it's the opposite. How will Fuji handle this, when there are so many options to take? OT5 --- updated ;D
1. Chapter 1

Woooot :D

Sooo, guys and girls, probably more girls ;D  
I'm back with a new story. I don't know what happened, but it just overcame me to write this x) I hope you like it more, than my other story, which I posted three days ago, it probably was too sad after all 'xD  
Well this story isn't supposed to be sad, so please review, I'm half done with the second chapter already. :)  
Here goes the story.

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine, everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Fuji was angry, very angry.

Here he was standing near the school gate of his brother, ready to fetch him up, when Mizuki, this little, pathetic midge was standing in front of him from one moment to the other, smiling like an idiot.

"Ara? Fuji Syuusuke, how fancy seeing you here."

"You think so? Well, I'm sorry I can't say the same for you."

Mizuki's smile faltered a little, but it came back in a second.

"Well well, Syuusuke, you don't have to be so mean, don't cha? I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Don't call me Syuusuke."

Mizuki took a step backwards when Fuji opened his eyes, which were definitive not friendly looking.

"Impressive eyes you have there, genius of Seigaku. You know, if I wouldn't have the impression, that you don't like me that much-"

"I _hate_ you and if my little brother wouldn't like you that much, you would be floating over the ground of the sea now, a tennis racket shoved up your arse."

Mizuki blanched, but he weren't Mizuki if he would back down now.

"…uhm, yeah. What I wanted to say was, that I would have asked you out, if you wouldn't hate me like-"

Before he could come to an end, he was pinned against the school's brick wall, a furious Fuji looking into his face.

"Don't even think about it, I hate you. And besides, I already have four boyfriends, I don't need another."

The black haired guy gulped, but then began to laugh, which was making Fuji only more angry.

"What is it? You really are straining my nerves. I think I'm going to try out this new acid I found in the Internet. You know, I wanted to use it for the door lock if Ryo is trying to hide from me again when I want to have fun, but I think I'm going to use it on _you_ now."

There it was, this sadistic gleam in Syuusuke's eyes which Mizuki found so attempting.

"Haha, really enthusiastic, aren't we? But, seriously, how can you manage to have so much boyfriends? I mean, come on."

Fuji raised his eyebrows and intensified his grip on the others collar.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at them, they are nothing like you. At first there is this Sanada guy. What _is_ he? He is handsome, yes, but look at his attitude. He never smiles and his parents are poor. This is not-"

"Don't insult Genichirou!"

"But it's true! And look at this other idiots. This Atobe guy. I mean, seriously, he is just a rich pain in the ass. And what's with his purple obsession? It's really ridiculous, I bet he is a total sucker."

"If you go any further, I'm going to-!"

"C'mon, you know I'm right. And then there's this brat from Seigaku. Yeah, his ass is nice, but he's just a brat after all. I know from certain resources, that he is afraid of thunder storms, the last time there was one at school, he was shaking under his desk! And did you know, he talks to _cats_?! He is crazy!"

"Mizuki, I'm warning you, if you don't stop now, my fist will collide with your-!"

"Yeah yeah, and this Tezuka is there, too, right? He is just a cripple after all, haha. He can't even use his arm properly-"

That was enough for Fuji, he was furious now. No one insulted his boyfriends if it wasn't Syuusuke himself. And how did Mizuki even know all of this? It was true, Sanada's parents were poor and he hadn't any designer clothes, or new tennis equipment but this didn't matter at all, Fuji liked his attitude and he loved to spoil him, furthermore, Fuji wasn't rich himself.

And yes, sometimes Keigo showed his big ego too much and purple wasn't exactly Fuji's favourite colour, but he loved the spoiled character of Keigo, it wouldn't be fun if he was submissive, Fuji loved the diva in him and since Fuji's favourite colour was baby blue, he couldn't complain.

And what about being a brat sometimes? He loved Ryoma's bratty attitude, it was fun to lure him out of his childish state. Of course Fuji knew of Ryoma's fear of thunder storms. The sadist had often comforted him at night with his other lovers and they made out afterwards.  
And the talking with cats, Fuji simply found it cute, furthermore… Fuji talked to his cacti all the time!

And even if Tezuka's arm was hurt and he couldn't use it that well anymore, Fuji liked to care about him, he liked to comfort him and bring him tea and massage him. Sometimes Tezuka would read to him, too, and in these times, Fuji could relax a little. So how could Mizuki even think about insulting anyone of his boyfriends?

Without hesitating anymore, Fuji punched Mizuki in the face.

Mizuki groaned, slumping to the ground and laid a hand over his eye. If there were any bones in his eye, they were probably broken now.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

Fuji clenched his hands. It wasn't often that he lost his cool, but now he was simply furious.

"You even have the nerves to ask me this? Oh, if I weren't in public now, I would be-"

But before Fuji could mention, what directly he wanted to do, he heard a voice behind him.

"_Aniki_!"

'Oh damn, why has Yuuta to come out in a moment like this."

Fuji Yuuta was running to him, a furious look on his face. He stopped right in front of his elder brother, kneeling down and laying a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"Aa, don't worry."

The hunched boy on the ground smiled up at the younger Fuji, and Yuuta smiled back. Then his face shot up to his brother.

"What were you thinking aniki! Why did you do this to him?"

"He insulted my boyfriends, but regardless of that, he simply pissed me of."

Yuuta's eyebrows furrowed. "Aniki!"

Mizuki patted his hand. "Ah, don't worry Yuuta, I'm ok, really, and I probably provoked him."

He groaned again and smiled up at Yuuta. Fuji wanted to vomit. Where was Yukimura when you needed him?

"No Mizuki, you don't have to justify yourself, I know my brother is sadistic sometimes. Seriously, aniki, can't you be normal for just a day?"

"Don't want to."

"Ha, I bet he can't!" Mizuki was smiling up at Syuusuke now, raising the eyebrow of his unhurt eye.

"If you speak another word, midget, I have to make use of my killer snails."

The students around them who tried to look like innocent pupils who simply wanted to go home and weren't eavesdropping at all, sweatdropped.

"Really funny, Syuusuke."

Fuji gritted his teeth. "I told you, don't call me Syuusuke."

"I'm sorry. But I bet you can't take a day off your sadistic schemes."

"You know, midget, the voices in my head don't like you."

"Wait, I have an idea." Mizuki stood up, a challenging look on his face.

"I want you to spend a full week, without being sadistic."

Fuji smiled a sadistic smile and ruffled through Yuuta's hair. "Ma, I like to be sadistic. Why should I stop with it if a midget wants me to?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to crush your cacti and I'm going to sabotage some… people."

Mizuki looked in the direction of Yuuta, who didn't seem to notice.

Fuji opened his eyes, a sadistic gleam in them.

"Saa, I wonder… I'm a sadist, I like to _torture_ people. Are you really trying to blackmail such a person?" He smiled a sadistic smile to emphasise his words.

Mizuki gulped.

"No, he isn't, _I am_!" Yuuta watched his brother's surprised expression.

"Ara? Yuuta-chan, why would you do this?", Fuji asked with a lovely voice.

"Because you hurt Mizuki and I'm sure, it will do you and your boyfriends good. If you don't manage to be normal for a week, I'm going to stop talking to you and I'm going to stop watering Bertha."

Fuji straightened, although he was gay. Bertha was his favourite cactus after all.

"So, you are serious? And how will you notice if I'm obeying?"

"That's easy." Mizuki smiled. "I have cameras installed everywhere in this town and in Atobe mansion."

"You little, filthy cockroach. So _that's_ how you knew about my boyfriends behaviours."  
Fuji clenched his hands.

"One hundred points for the sexy sadist."

Fuji gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up."

"And aniki, if you don't manage it, you'll be going on a date with Mizuki."

Mizuki's eyes where shining with stars, but after the blow Fuji delivered to Mizuki's face he saw them instead.

"Ok, so this is a deal, Fuji Syuusuke will spend a week without being sadistic."

Back in the Atobe mansion, Tezuka stopped talking to his rubber ducks and looked out the window.

'Hm, why does it seem like we're going to have a lot of problems?'

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so, it was fun to write it :) I don't like Mizuki, what do you think about him? Please review, my Uke button is so alone after all…

Uke button: My last seme cursor left me alone, he saw another Uke button who was prettier than I am. ;0; Please, don't leave me, your cursor looks so nice and I'm so alone. Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, so I'm back °0°v  
Thanks for the nice comments, you made me smile so much...  
Soo, here comes the second chapter, the third's in the making ;D

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine, everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

The sadist closed the door behind him.

'What a day…'

Fuji was exhausted, even if he didn't show it. Just meeting Mizuki was a nightmare, but actually talking to him was his doom. And now he was stuck with a bet, worse, if he didn't obey, he had to go on a date. With Mizuki.

"I should have used my killer snails after all.", Fuji muttered, entering the kitchen where he made himself something to drink.

His boyfriends were probably in the living room, so Fuji went there, closing his eyes on the way, and after a few meters, he could hear the voices of Tezuka and Atobe talking silently trough the door.

Without knocking he opened it, walking in without noticing the other occupants. Fuji placed himself in Atobe's lap and smiled.

"You know, it's good to see you Kei-chan, I missed you so much. Can you do me a favour? Of course you can, you don't want me to use the toys in the closet now, do you-"

Fuji stopped and shook his head. He had to stop with being a sadist, otherwise he would see Mizuki earlier than he wanted to.

"Uhm, I mean, you really love me, right? And I would never use this bad toys to torture you. So, you'll be doing me this favour because you want to. You have to check the house for cameras, I think we're being watched."

As Fuji opened his eyes, he looked into the faces of Eiji, Oishi and Inui who were sitting opposite of him.

Without seeming to be confused, Fuji turned his head to Atobe who was watching him amused and a little bit irritated.

"Ara, Syuu, it's understandable that you want to sit in Ore-sama's lap the moment you come home, but don't get too fierce when we have visitors."

Atobe chuckled a little to himself and nipped playfully at Fuji's earlobe.

Fuji bit his lip. Oh how he wanted to bite his lover somewhere no one wanted to be bitten. But he had to restrain himself.

'Don't be sadistic Syuu, just imagine you're sitting on Mizuki's lap.'

It didn't went well, Keigo was simply too attractive and he smelled good, nothing like Mizuki.

"Saa, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had visitors. What are you doing here?"

Fuji stood up and gave Atobe a little peck on the cheek, then he went over to Tezuka to repeat the same procedure with him.

Tezuka smiled up at him and pulled him into his lap.

"Nya, Fujikooo, why are you so late? We're here because Inui wanted to talk about Ryoma-chan. It seems like someone in his school has more feelings for him than he should and is molesting him behind our backs."

Fuji opened his eyes and scowled. "Saa, someone's molesting our Ryo-chan? Who's that person, I think I'm going to-"

'Stop right there, Syuusuke, turn your mind away from this thoughts, you can't be sadistic now.'

Fuji gritted his teeth. Just in this moment someone tried to molest his Ryoma and he couldn't be sadistic?

"Uhm, Fuji? Are you ok?" The mother hen of the group looked worriedly over to him.

Fuji shook his head again. "Saa, yes. So where are Ryo and Gen-chan?"

'Good Syuusuke, just distract them.'

Tezuka began to rub the sadists back while he began to explain. "Genichirou is fetching Ryoma up, besides, he wants to investigate this guy some more. We all weren't pleased when Inui told us about it."

Fuji nodded. Of course they weren't pleased, their youngest lover was being molested after all.

"So, he didn't talk to you, nya?", Eiji mentioned concerned.

Atobe furrowed his brows. "No, he didn't mention anything at all, but he seemed distracted the last few days. We talked about it before, but he said he had a lot to do in school."

"We didn't want to bother him too much, either. We thought, if it was something serious, he would talk to us without us forcing him to.", Fuji added.

'And if he wouldn't, I would have used my cacti to convince him to talk to us, but it seems this is out of my reach now.'

In this moment they heard the door open and the voices of Sanada and Echizen.

"-know that it was an accident. He really wasn't touching me, he fell on me and his hand landed on my ass, really, he wasn't molesting me."

Ryoma seemed distressed. Fuji was worried and angry, nobody molested his kitten, but Atobe and himself. Sanada and Tezuka didn't molest, they simply made use of their seme-ness.

"Ryo, you know this isn't true, why aren't you talking to us? Inui, Eiji and Oishi are here, they told us about it."

Sanada seemed like he was carrying something with him. A moment later, they entered the living room. Ryoma looked dishevelled and abstracted. His cheeks were a little red and he seemed like he was uncomfortable like hell.

Sanada was carrying a packet full of…

"Itching powder?", Eiji practically screamed while he was pressing Ryoma to his chest and cuddled him.

Oishi smiled apologetically and pulled Eiji off of Ryoma.

"Ah sorry, Ochibi-chan, but you look so cute, nya!"

Ryoma looked even more confused now.

Atobe straightened himself, although his feet were dressed in purple slippers and looked at Sanada.

"So, Gen-chan, why are you carrying itching powder with you?"

'Itching powder… what a temptation. No, bad Fuji, you can't use it.'

"Uhm, well, this is an awkward story, you know. There was this old woman-"

"Who looked like Mizuki.", Ryoma stated irritated.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked up at Sanada, interest showing up on his face.

"Well, yes, she looked like Mizuki in a dress and a periwig on his head, but why would he do this? Anyway, this woman was running in front of a car and I rescued her. After that, he, uh, she told me, that she was the owner of a magic shop and then she dropped this box in my hand and ran away."

"Really suspicious.", Ryoma muttered after he placed himself in Atobe's lap and blew a kiss over to Tezuka who caught it in his hand and winked. Fuji smiled at him and licked his lips, striding over to his kitten and kissed him passionately.

Ryoma smiled up at him. "What's wrong with you Syuu? No biting today?", he whispered.

Fuji shook his head and winked, then he turned around and placed himself in Tezuka's lap who began to stroke his back again.

'Even though it's tempting… damn Mizuki, itching powder, no sadistic caresses… I'm doomed.'

After Sanada had greeted everyone properly, he sat himself next to Atobe who began to pat his head comfortingly.

"Ore-sama is very proud of you, Gen-chan."

Sanada sweat dropped. "Aa. Well, I was talking to Ryo-chan just a moment ago. He says, that he wasn't ravished, but I saw this boy groping Ryoma's ass, pressing him to the ground. If the other student's weren't there and hold me back, I would have killed that guy."

Tezuka scowled. "Ryoma, what's this all about? Why are you denying this, when you are molested?"

Ryoma let out a distressed sigh and looked up with a heated glare.

"There is nothing you have to worry about, ok? It was an accident."

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance, that Echizen is lying, and a one percent chance, that this isn't Echizen. But since he looks exactly like him, acts like him and it's really irrational, it has to be the first option."

"I'm not lying. Don't bother me, I told you, it's nothing."

Inui shoved his spectacles up his nose and watched Ryoma with a grave look.

"I see how he looks at you, Echizen and I saw the scene in the locker room after tennis."

Ryoma tensed noticeably.

"You saw this? I…this was all my fault, don't worry too much, I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." And with this, he stormed out of the room, leaving confused and worried sempais behind.

"We have to keep an eye on this, nya! Ochibi is totally distressed."

They all agreed. Fuji stood up. Oh how he wanted to storm to this guys house and torture him with his tools for people he didn't like. But he couldn't, he promised Yuuta this, and he didn't think his lovers would approve it.

He could pull himself together, but it was hard. Especially when Inui was here, carrying some Inui juice with him. How simple it would be to switch the glasses between Inui and Oishi.

Fuji shook his head for the third time this day.

'I really have to phone Yukimura.'

"You know, I think I'm going to bed, too. Good night everyone."

And without saying something or doing something sadistic, Fuji walked out of the living room.

"Uhm, what was this now?" Sanada raised his eyebrows.

"Ore-sama does not know, but he thinks, that we should keep an eye on Fuji. Something is bothering him, too, and it has nothing to do with Ryoma."

"Aa.", said Tezuka, and gripped Enrico, the rubber duck in his trousers pocket.

He was right after all, if Enrico had this glimmering in his eyes, it always meant something bad was going to happen.

The last time his rubber ducky was looking like this was when Fuji had stowed a perverted elephant in the cellar who was molesting them with his snout.

And even though Fuji told them that the elephant was travelling to south, because the winter was approaching, they all knew it was just a research project to Fuji.

Enrico told him and Enrico was trustworthy after all.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope it, so if you liked it, please leave a comment, you would make a certain Uke button very happy ;D

Uke button: You know you want to push me. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter here, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: Nothings mine, everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was sitting on his bed and pondered some ideas in his head

Yukimura Seiichi was sitting on his bed and pondered some ideas in his head. He wanted to prank his little baby, Akaya-chan, because the little one was sulking in such a sweet way.

'Oh well, maybe I could use the killer goldfishes which Fuji gave to me. It would be worth a try.'

Just as he wanted to leave his room and search for Kirihara Akaya, his cell phone rang.

'Ara? Who is calling me now? Maybe it's Akaya-chan…'

With a smile on his face, Yukimura openend his cell phone, a happy tune in his voice as he answered.

"Moshi moshi, this is Yukimura Seiichi talking."

"Sei-kun, what a pleasure to hear your voice."

Yukimura's smile turned into a grin.

"My, Syuu-kun, how do I deserve a phone call from you? Does the acid not work?"

Yukimura heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Saa, I wonder about that. No, this is a serious problem. It's about Mizuki."

Yukimura's good mood fell. If it had something to do with the midget from St. Rudolph, it probably meant something bad had happened or would happen.

"Mizuki? Tell me everything."

Yukimura made himself comfortable on his bed, while listening to Fuji's story. After it, the other end went silent and Yukimura sighed.

"So you accepted this bet from him? Well, if Akaya-chan would have forced me to do this, I would have agreed, too. But I think, I could help you."

Fuji gave a relieved sigh.

"Really? I knew I could count on you, Sei-kun. So, what are you planing?"

"I think it's too dangerous if we talk via the phone. I'm going to come over in a sec, I'm just taking some tools with me. See you soon."

"All right, see ya."

And with that, Seiichi took out his last costume from Christmas and collected all the things he would need today. He chuckled.

'Even if Fuji can't torture them, I'm able to, and if I have the chance, I'm not going to waste it.'

Back in the Atobe mansion, Eiji, Oishi and Inui had already left, leaving back some advice and promises, that they would keep an eye on Ryoma in school.

Although they were a fivesome, they weren't all at the same school. Fuji wasn't attending school anymore at all, he was going to become a photographer. He loved taking pictures of his lovers, right now, he had quite the collection together.

Ryoma when he was sleeping in front of the Ponta store to get the newest sort of Ponta.

Genichirou when he was shaving his legs in the morning.

Keigo when he was painting the mole under his eye – it wasn't real after all.

And of course Kunimitsu, but this was a story for itself. Although Tezuka looked stoic and cold, he was such a cute boy. So Fuji had taken some pictures of him, when he was talking to his rubber ducks and when he was knitting some clothes for the plants in the garden.

Fuji chuckled. How he loved his boyfriends. And how he would miss being sadistic to them. It was interesting to watch their reaction especially when they got irritated.

In this moment, the doorbell rang.

Sanada stood up from the couch he was sitting on. Atobe and Tezuka were occupied with each other, but Sanada was too tired to do much more than cuddle, so he wanted to join them afterwards.

'Hm, I think I could make some tea…'

But when he opened the door, he sweat dropped.

There in front of him stood his former buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, wearing sunglasses, a red Santa costume, and a parrot on his shoulder.

"Arrrr, ho ho ho, little Genichirou-kun, Happy Christmas, pirate fellow."

This would have looked really convincing, if the sun wouldn't be shining and Sanada wouldn't be sweating like hell.

"Uhm, what are you? Jack Sparrow on a secret mission?"

Yukimura chuckled.

"My my, Gen-kun, I am Santa Clause, can't you see? And this is ma parrot, Akayara, who is a demon in reality. So, if you won't let me in, I'm not going to deliver any presents to this house. I thought you wanted the XXT shaver, no stubbles left.

Sanada gulped and sweat dropped at the same time.

"Yukimura-buchou, uh, I mean, Yukimura-san-"

Yukimura held up his index finger and wiggled it in front of Sanada's nose who was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Does little Sanada-chan does not believe in Santa anymore? I'm disappointed. And I'm not Yukimura, I'm sexy Santa from south pole, you know, we moved our station to south pole, because north pole is melting really fast, haha."

Sanada sweat dropped again. Really, who would believe, that this was Santa?

In this moment, Tezuka appeared behind him, a questioning look on his face.

"Gen-kun, I thought I heard the doorbell, and-"

Tezuka stopped and stared. He was getting stiffer the more he watched the person who pretended to be Santa and his eyes were shining behind his spectacles like the ones of a school girl who met her favourite idol.

"Uuuh, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka simply stared and didn't move. He was in a shock, this was Santa after all! All the years he waited every Christmas with cookies and milk to finally see Santa, but he always got distracted, the last years mostly because of his boyfriends. But now here he stood, and Tezuka was in joy.

"Santa…"

Yukimura smiled and came in, patting Tezuka's head like he was a little child.

"My my, Tezuka-kun, you were such a sweet boy this year, so I thought I would be visiting you a bit earlier than I planned to."

Sanada wanted to slam his head against the wall.

"Of course, 'Santa-san', so how did you came here? Where is your sledge?", Sanada murmured with an angry undertone.

Santa-san alias Yukimura turned around, and gave Sanada a big smile.

"My sledge is just in front of the house, don't you see it?"

Tezuka awoke out of his shock and ran outside. He stopped and looked at…

a sledge. Well, it was a barrel with two laces who were attached to six snails. The front snail had a red clowns nose on it, practically covering half of the snails body.

Tezuka smiled a smile, he never smiled before and Sanada slammed his hand against his head.

"Kunimitsu, you know this isn't Santa, right? And this isn't a sledge, this is a barrel with snails in front of it."

Tezuka turned around, an angry expression on his face.

"Sanada, I know this is crazy but this is Rudolph the reindeer, can't you see his red nose?"

Tezuka walked up to Yukimura, I mean, Santa-san and took his hand into his.

"Santa, I'm your biggest fan."

Sanada nearly fainted.

Yukimura smiled at Tezuka and gave him a hug.

"You're such a sweetie, do you know? I'm here to pay Fuji-kun a visit, he wrote me a letter and he told me to come here as fast as possible, but since you're such a good boy, I'm going to give you a present."

Yukimura grabbed inside his red coat and dropped a red and white rubber duck into Tezuka's hands whose eyes where shining, although the rest of his body was straight as ever.

"It's name is Rico, and I'm sure, you will care for him with all your heart, right?"

Tezuka nodded and made his way to the 'sledge' to take a closer look at 'Rudolph'.

"So, Gen-kun, would you be so nice and guard me to Fuji-kun?"

Sanada gave the blue haired man in a costume a stressed look and nodded.

After they entered the hall, Sanada gave Yukimura an angry look.

"You know, you and Fuji are driving Tezuka insane."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you insulting Santa-san?"

Sanada sighed, while Yukimura chuckled.

"Actually, I find it quite endearing. You don't often see Tezuka like this. If I hadn't Akaya-chan, I would probably thinking about joining you."

The man next to him chuckled.

"Of course. But the next time you have to chose a better costume, maybe you're are misleading Tezuka, but you won't mislead anyone else with it."

"Oh my gosh, brat, it's _Santa_!"

The next thing Sanada saw before he slammed his head against a wall was Atobe who was coming out of the bedroom, jumping on the spot elegantly, which only an Atobe could do, squealing like a school girl and Yukimura who was smiling a sadistic smile.

'Please, this can't be true.'

* * *

Uke-button: The writer hopes you liked and I would be very pleased if you would push me. You know, you want to ;D


End file.
